One Big Minion Family
by Pricat
Summary: A story about the minions and the minion pups being a family or groups of families meaning fun, adventures among other things
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing this because it involves minions plus it's like Modern Family of sorts where crazy antics are going on.**

 **In this first chapter it's the last weekend of Summer before the minion pups start school again so they and their parents along with their uncle's, Gru, Lucy and the girls are making the most of it.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was the bank holiday weekend and the last weekend of summer so at Tne Gru house Tne minipns and Tne minion pups were making the most of it because for most of the minion pups school was starting plus Eliza and Twinkie, Bob and Stuart's pups were starting pre-school in a few days which was a big deal plus Lei and Hiro were starting third grade which made Chomper and Kevin proud.

Right now the pups were in the tree fort talking about things like school but they were very close and loyal to each other but Lei was seeing Eliza quiet because now she and Twinkie were starting pre-school, the two three year old minion pups could hang out with Tne big kids which made them happy.

"Hey, pre-school isn't that scary, plus you get to have fun and make new friends with otner minion kids." Lei said to her.

"Yeah, it's more us, that should be worrying because big kid school is a bit harder but we can handle it." Kenai told them as Jewel nodded at her brother.

Kai along with his brothers and sisters noticed Twinkie was scratching his butt like a dog making them giggle.

"He has an itchy butt, from what Daddy told me." Elixa told them.

Purp sighed at that going down the slide making his brother Tucci sigh because he liked playing with his cousin's so didn't get why his big brother didn't plus he was starting kindergarten.

"It's because your big brother is an nerd pup who thinks he's smarter thaBesides n everybody but he isn't the only pup in the family who got brain boosted.

Besides you're nice and fun unlike Purp." Hiro explained as the other purple minion pups agreed but smelt food guessing the food was ready.

* * *

Gru wondered what the minion pups were doing in the fort because the food was ready but Chomper chuckled because he and Tne others were happy Tne pups were getting along and not fighting which was good but saw them come down the slide that was attached to the fort making their parents happy, because they were stunned the pups almost didn't eat.

"Sorry Mom, we were talking about stuff like school." Hiro said to Pricat who was tending to Riley who had just turned one making him understand but he wasn't jealous of his sister anymore which made Chomper happy.

He and Pricat knew Hiro missed his big sisyer Sulley who now ruled the Minion Kingdom but they had went there during the summer plus because of that, Chomper and Pricat's mother Eldora would be living with Chomper, Pricat and their pups but Pricat hadn't told Chomper yet, knowing he might not react well.

"You didn't tell him yet, did you?" Lucy asked Pricat.

"No not yet, you know how Chomp gets around our Mom plus I hid the candy in case he stress eats you know?" Pricat told her blushing seeing Kevin.

"Hey you okay?" she asked him.

"Yes, just a typical party here." the purple minion male said to her seeing Riley smile which was cure guessing Riley was like her mother.

"We"re not sure yet, but be careful as she started teething." Chomper said drinking root beer making Pricat sigh hearing her husband giggle and hiccuping.

Edith chuckled at this knowing Chomper had drank an entire case of root beer making Margo sigh guessing her sister had given Chomper the root beer in the fi"How rst place plus saw Agnes playing with some of the brain boosted purple minion pups, as over time they had became friends.

"How much root beer did your dad drink?" Pricat asked Hiro.

"A lot." Hiro told his mother.

Pricat sighed as she knew they had to go home soon making Hiro a little sad but he understood because he cared about his dad.

Gru understood but hoped Chomper was okay seeing Kevin understand.


	2. Winding Down

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope you guys like.**

 **It's after the party and things are winding down, plus Tne pups and Tneir families are getting ready for bed.**

* * *

That evening at the Gru house the minions that were parents were trying to get their pups to bed but Stuart was catching Twinkie going to his room putting him in pyjamas plus using the guitar to sing him to sleep and kissed his head putting the night light on so his pup felt safe enough to sleep.

He was seeing Bob reading to Eliza which was cute plus Eliza was in purple pyjamas which was cute guessing that at their house, Dave and Kevin were putting Kelsi and Lei to bed right now.

In Dave and Kevin's house, Kevin was putting Lei to bed since he and Dave had just put Kelsi to bed since she was starting daycare.

"Did you have fun, at the party?" the purple minion male asked her seeing the female purple minion youngster nod.

"What happened to Uncle Chomper, that he and Aunt Pricat left early?" Lei asked him.

"Your uncle was sick, from too much root beer so they had to go home early but sure Hiro wasn't too happy about that." Kevin explained to her.

"Yeah Hiro didn't look very happy, that he had to go home early." Lei told him.

Kevin nodded at her because he knew that she liked Hiro a lot but shy about it.

* * *

At their house Pricat had just tucked her husband into bed after all that root beer he'd drank at the party seeing Hiro run around on a sugar rush making the female purple minion giggle knowing that it would take a while to put him to bed so thankfully, Riley was asleep.

She hoped that Chomper would be okay with Eldora moving in but would find a way to break it to him gently without him freaking out or stress eating seeing Hiro juing on his bed making her giggle, since her son was just letting off steam.

After a while Hiro was calmer so Pricat was having cuddle time with him reading to him as he was on her lap but it was helping him get sleepy since he needed his rest to grow tucking him in, kissing his purple furred head leaving him be because she was tired from the party as well.

She was in pyjamas in her and Chomper's room climbing into bed beside Chomper but cuddling him.

She would find a way to tell him about their mother moving in somehow.


End file.
